


校园飞车系列

by Little_World_of_Rilakkuma



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_World_of_Rilakkuma/pseuds/Little_World_of_Rilakkuma
Summary: 校园paro，爽过便了





	校园飞车系列

【丞农/贾农】三人教室  
所有人物和剧情全是瞎掰，跟现实一点关系都没有，全员成年，圈地自萌，悄悄练车，未成年人请自觉下车，谢谢合作。

今天的值日生是丞丞。  
当课室的卫生搞得七七八八时，他让同为值日生的同学先回家，作为班长的自己进行杂物间最后的收尾工作。  
“丞丞，快点搞完回家吃鸡啦！”  
丞丞身后传来了Justin的声音，那是他邻居的学弟，每天他们都一起回家，今天也不例外。  
“有功夫催我不如——”  
“嘘！”  
Justin突然噤声，指着自己的耳朵。  
丞丞放下手中的扫把，细细倾听。  
空气中飘来暧昧而细碎的喘息，在丞丞听来是难受不适的样子。  
而他眼前的Justin却脸颊和耳尖涨红了。  
丞丞莫名其妙，害怕是教室某个同学生病的呻吟，于是一把要把门推开。  
而Justin却拦住了他，口里嘟囔着“处男好麻烦”，仅仅把门悄悄的推开一条缝。

他探头往去，课室的窗帘被拉上了，门也被锁着。略有些昏暗的教室里，他的同学姿势别扭地坐在自己凳子上。  
“……这不是农农么…”Justin的声音不知为何有点低沉。  
农农，台湾转学生，生得可爱讨喜，虽然和他不算熟悉，但丞丞还是挺喜欢这只像小兔子一样可爱的男孩的。  
此时农农的身体蜷缩着，脑袋上全是汗珠，半趴在课桌上，表情很……痛苦？  
丞丞不知道如何评价，但是农农的潮红的脸让他有点不敢直视，耳边他的呻吟，莫名地也让他变得有点发热了。  
丞丞还在纠结的时候，身边的Justin却一下把门推开，大步走向农农。  
农农看到Justin惊得呼吸一滞，身子轻轻弹了一下。这时候，丞丞才看清楚农农的姿势。  
——农农居然半脱下校裤，一只手伸到自己的后/穴中。  
此时再迟钝的丞丞都反应过来了。  
农农一瞬的迟疑，他的手指从后/穴脱出，带出了一些成熟石榴般的穴/肉。  
光是这样丞丞下/身开始发硬了。

“哥哥，你在干什么呢？”Justin继续走近农农，居高临下地看着他。看着他蓄满泪水的下垂眼，宽大的衬衫中若隐若现的锁骨和淡色的乳头。双手自然地跟随农农的手臂到指尖，再到——  
“Justin，不是…不是你看到那样的…”农农想挣脱开学弟的手，然而处于被压制的下风，一时活动不开。  
Justin顺势熟练地探入了学长的后/穴，像是在欢迎他的指尖似的，内/壁逐渐变得湿润。而他缓慢而坚定的侵掠惹得本就敏感的农农又开始了黏腻的喘息。  
“呜…呜………求你…别…了…”  
进入到某处，他触到某个坚硬的球状物，轻轻一笑。  
他伏在学长耳边，热气打在他通红的耳廓：“哥哥真会玩…也带弟弟玩嘛…”  
跳蛋表面被内/壁分泌的黏液浇灌得滑溜溜的，但这难不倒Justin，他轻轻一勾，让跳蛋顺着指尖从后/穴排出。  
然后满意地看着农农微微颤抖，伴随一阵短促的呻吟，前端竟是喷出了白浊的液体。  
农农心里暂时松了一口气。  
他呆呆地看着Justin站起身，指尖把黏液细致抹在农农的唇上。  
然后，向另一个方向招手。  
“丞丞，别说兄弟对你不好哦…”

 

丞丞也不知道事情为什么会像这样奇怪的方向进展。  
他身前是自己还挺有好感的同学，全身仅仅剩下一件薄薄的衬衫，被汗水浸透了半透明地贴在身上，扣子也没有系上，隐隐显现出淡淡的乳头和微微泛红的胴体。  
而农农在自己的好友Justin的怀中，他用膝盖顶开农农的长腿，还不忘轻轻摩擦他刚释放的前端，双手已然伸入了农农的衬衫中。

“哥哥，我把跳蛋都帮你拿出来了，你是不是应该报答我们？”  
农农被上下夹攻得眼神涣散，喉咙里发着猫叫一样的呻吟，居然随意地点了点头。  
这样子的农农，让两人的下/体都越来越硬。  
“农农，你…真的…愿意么？”  
开口之时，丞丞才发现自己的声音已经有点嘶哑。  
见丞丞还是犹豫不定，Justin估摸着难道要我先示范不成，怀里的农农却趁机挣脱怀抱。  
他双膝跪地，蹭到了丞丞跟前，眼前正好是丞丞坚硬的下/体，校服裤上已经有了暗色的痕迹。  
农农仰着头，湿润而哀怨地看了丞丞一眼。随即伸出软舌，轻轻舔了一下。  
“那农农，你告诉我，我要怎么做吧。”  
丞丞俯下身，无视Justin念叨着“兔性本淫”的废话。

农农掉过头趴在地上，像雌伏的羊羔，撅起了挺翘的臀部，随即往后用同样湿润的眼神看了一眼丞丞。“丞丞…轻点……农农怕痛…”  
而丞丞却只是面无表情地拉下裤链，一手扶着下/身，一手掰开农农的后/穴，直接就挺进农农的体内，连缓冲时间也不给，马上开始了大力的抽插。和丞丞面上平静无波的表情相反，他每一次抽插都闯入最深处，感受内/壁紧致，却又一次一次更用力地破开。  
“嗯…嗯…不是…不是说好的…”  
农农被顶撞地像暴风雨中海上飘摇的小船般，破碎的呻吟从湿润的双唇中吐出，又可怜巴巴地向眼前蹲着的Justin求助。  
“哥，你真的很会哎。”Justin一手怜爱地拨开黏在农农眉间的刘海，一手顺着身体的曲线触到了农农已经再次勃起的前端，引起了农农的惊呼。  
“装着小可怜的样子…这儿—”，Justin顺着农农颠簸的身体接着往上，轻轻划过乳头周围细腻的肌肤，“和这儿，都这么硬了。这么喜欢丞丞粗暴地对你啊。”  
“不是…呜……我……呜…”嘴上的反抗，招致了更加用力的深入。  
“丞丞，先慢一点嘛。”丞丞不悦地看着Justin也缓缓拉下了拉链，却还是听从他的话放缓了速度。  
Justin站起身，一手抬起农农的下巴，一手伸入嘴唇间，夹着舌头轻轻搅拌，模仿活塞运动一进一出。  
“恶趣味，你快点。”  
“这种时候让我快，见色忘友啊这是。”  
随后温柔得撑开农农的嘴巴，把下/身挺入，一手按住他的后脑勺。  
农农已经被前后夹击的快感夹击得意识模糊，闻到淫靡的檀香味，本能地把口中的性/器像舔棒棒糖一样舔舐，随着身后快感的波浪，性/器在他红润的双唇进出。  
这让Justin的快感直冲脑门，居高临下看着农农湿漉漉的下垂眼和泛红的眼尾，似乎因为身后剧烈的冲击难受地皱起了眉。  
很欲又很可怜，因为口被堵上了，说不出来话的样子，Justin有些不忍心。  
“喂，丞丞，轻点吧。农农屁股都被你掐红了。”  
丞丞低头一看，才发现白皙的臀尖上有了些红红的手印。他松开手，腰上动作不停，手上变为色情的抚摸刚才发红的部位，让农农更加招架不住，臀尖微微发颤。  
这边Justin倒是不满了，怎么农农怎么样都可以浪起来，自己的温柔都是白搭的。  
于是，他用力地按下农农的后脑勺，加大在口腔抽插的力度，让农农连发抖的力气都失去。

现在他们三个在往日上课的课室里，进行着不为人知的活动。缠绵的呻吟交缠着暧昧的水声，将昏暗的教室变得情色起来。

丞丞与Justin对视了一眼，都不约而同加快了抽插的力度。  
“比女孩子还会的哥哥，会怀上我们的孩子吗？”  
“要怀也是怀我的，你别想了——”  
前后夹击下，农农已经分不清是哪边来的攻势了，他终于迎来了高潮。而绞紧的内/壁也刺激了丞丞，丞丞一口气把精华都射在了农农的体内，再猛地退出。而Justin则是把性/器从农农口中抽出，喷洒在农农的脸上。  
失去了两人的支撑，农农眼神涣散，颓然地瘫在地上。潮红的身上脸上是一片一片的污浊，后/穴的白浊也慢慢溢出。  
Justin蹲下身，把农农脸上身上的白浊四处抹。而丞丞则是到处寻找农农被随手丢走的校裤。  
“好可怜的哥哥哦。再给你个机会，我和丞丞，刚才谁让你更爽啊？”  
丞丞的身形也因为这个提问一顿。  
“…我…我…呜…不知道啦……”  
农农脑海已经被快感冲击地一片空白，像狗狗一样的下垂眼已然失焦。  
“喂，Justin你干啥？”丞丞看见Justin不知道从哪儿掏出的手机照着农农各个角度拍照。  
而农农已经连反抗的力气都没有了，懵懵地看着对准自己的镜头。

“留个纪念嘛。”Justin甜甜地笑起来，“在农农哥哥想好这个问题的答案之前，我会每天都翻出来看一下。或者，你可以跟我们两个再来几次，慢慢分辨哦。”  
丞丞真的没有想过事情会发展到这个地步，他看向农农，居然像是没听懂问题地舔了下唇，缓缓点头了。

这个世界已经不正常了。  
更加悲哀的是，因为他舔舌而马上硬起来的自己，也是心甘情愿的同谋。


End file.
